Amargas esperanzas
by Hermachis
Summary: Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Yullen. Allen's POV.


**Amargas esperanzas**

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:D Gray Man no me pertenece, son cosas de la vida que una aprende a aceptar. Y después de ver fanfics como este, creo que hay que dar gracias al cielo por ello xD Todo pertenece a Hoshino Katsura y aquellos que compraron la licencia. Yo solo uso los personajes y el univero en sí para crear estas aberraciones =D_

_ADVERTENCIAS: OOC a bocajarro y a palo seco, Yullen (Yaoi por tanto),un final mal pensado... En fin, si os lo queréis tragar, acudid a la sal de frutas para paliar la acidez que esto pueda provocar XP_

_Este One-shot es el regalo de reyes (retrasado xP) de mi querida Meroko. Te dije que si te portabas bien los reyes te traerían algo. Como has sido mala te han traído esta bazofia lol El carbón se les había acabado. Lo siento XD_

**OoOoOoOoO **

Permanecí agazapado entre las sábanas, luchando por hacerme invisible y no llamar su atención, esperando no escuchar las palabras que tarde o temprano terminaría oyendo, como todas las noches.

- ¿Qué coño te ocurre, _Moyashi_? - Preguntó con mal tono, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Te he hecho daño o qué?

Yo sabía que cada vez que se reflejaba alguna expresión triste en mi rostro, Kanda perdía el poco interés que tenía en mí. Y yo no podía esconderme bajo una fachada inexpresiva, como hacía él, así que sólo pude observarle con una sonrisa fingida, esperando que así se alagara un poco el tiempo que podría pasar con él.

- No, claro que no. Todo está bien. - Volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su almohada, dándole a entender que no quería marcharme.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí todavía? Deja de hacer el idiota y regresa a tu cuarto. Quiero irme a dormir.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, acongojado. Mucho había tardando en echarme. Traté de que no se notara de que estaba desesperado por pasar la noche con él.

- En los pasillos hace frío ahora. Prometo no molestar...

- Otras noches ha hecho más frío y te has largado igualmente ¿Crees que eso me importa?

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, reclamando algo de piedad que su gesto impasible me demostró que algo así, viniendo de su parte, no llegaría jamás.

Todos nuestros encuentros habían sido así, directos y estrictos, tal y como él mismo era, a pesar de que una vez perdida la compostura, era mucho más cálido de lo que podía imaginarse. Eso había sido quizás lo que me había llevado a la perdición.

Porque el me había dejado las cosas claras desde el principio: solo me buscaba para desfogarse y entretenerse un rato.

Aun podía recordar como me había arrinconado en un pasillo desierto y me había mirado directamente con sus ojos oscuros como el ébano. Me explicó la situación sin tapujos, no teniendo ningún reparo en admitir que quería tener sexo conmigo.

Me ofreció la oportunidad con seriedad, como aquel que te vendía una lápida de lujo en el más hermoso de los cementerios.

No había compromiso de ningún tipo, nada que nos atase el uno al otro. Sin embargo, según él, era algo que nos podía beneficiar a los dos. Yo, tan impresionado como estaba en aquellos momentos, no pude más que poner en duda sus expectativas. Aunque a pesar de que sabía que tendría que haberme negado directamente, no me vi capaz.

"_No soy estúpido"_ - Me dijo con una mueca - _"No trato mal a mis amantes. Sé que nadie ofrece algo a cambio de nada"_

No me prometió fidelidad, ni devoción, ni mucho menos una relación sentimental. Sólo me prometió ser amable. Por alguna razón que ya no era capaz de recordar, o que tal vez había decidido olvidar para ahorrarme algún dolor, yo accedí, inseguro de él y de mí mismo, sintiéndome miserable por ceder ante semejantes pautas injustas y superficiales.

Me dijo entonces, con un leve gesto de victoria en su rostro.

"_Sólo hazme un favor"_ - Dijo con tono monocorde, asegurándome eso que no me gustaría nada lo que estaba a punto de escuchar - _"No te enamores de mí. No quiero tener que aguantar gilipolleces sentimentales ¿Entiendes?"_

Me sentí frustrado. Kanda quería utilizarme y no dudaba un segundo en decírmelo a la cara. No quería de mí nada que otra persona no pudiese ofrecerle. Y sin embargo, sabiendo que me iba a terminar convirtiendo en un objeto sexual de moralidad dudosa, no me negué. Me dije que era simplemente por observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

"_Nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú. Solo he dicho que sí porque eres atractivo"_

Kanda sonrió irónicamente, tomando el cumplido e ignorando la crítica. Él no era exactamente una de las mejores personas de la Orden en lo que a carácter se refiere, sin embargo, nadie podía negarle su belleza exterior, aunque debido a que su inteligencia emocional competía con la de una piedra, no podía considerar a ese chico, de ninguna manera, como mi pareja ideal.

Claro que nadie podía ser tan frío. O eso es lo que pensé después de nuestro primer encuentro.

Cumplió su promesa, aunque no se limitó a ser amable. Consiguió hacerme conocer sensaciones que no hubiese podido imaginar que existían siquiera. Cada roce era un mundo diferente que me trasladaba a lugares de ensueño, haciéndome olvidar durante aquellos instantes que estábamos en guerra, que yo solo era un niño, y que el hombre que me penetraba no era más que un bastardo insensible.

Porque en aquellos instantes no lo parecía. Era alguien completamente distinto. No era el rígido samurai impasible que mantenía siempre el ceño fruncido, si no que era alguien pasional, desinhibido, sin ningún complejo que esconder.

Al ver aquella cara oculta, pensé que debía haber algo más, y me propuse buscarlo. En el fondo él tenía más sentimientos de los que aparentaba tener.

Alguna vez, después de hacerlo, había conseguido entretenerle lo suficiente como para que hablásemos un rato, aunque no fuesen más que un par de minutos. Poco o nada había logrado sonsacarle sobre él, a pesar de que algún modo, Kanda hubiese conseguido que terminase contándole todo mi pasado. Y descubrí avergonzado, en alguna ocasión, que al verme preocupado había conseguido adivinar el motivo de mi malestar, casi como si me conociese más que yo mismo.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo en más de una ocasión pensando en aquello, regañándome mentalmente por no ver que ese tipo de cosas eran las que había hecho con el resto de sus amantes. Y me sorprendí aun más al notar como una lágrima tránsfuga escapaba desde mis ojos. Yo no quería ser uno más de una larga lista. Yo quería ser _su_ amante.

Pero eso no era posible. A saber cuántos o cuántas más se habría enredando entre sus sábanas. Incluso cuántos se estarían enredando en aquellos momentos, sin que yo me enterase siquiera.

Pero aquello no debía importarme. Yo no estaba celoso, simplemente porque no podía estarlo. Porque aquello era un paso más hacia aquel sentimiento que no debía sentir por él, bajo ningún concepto. Si me enamoraba, lo perdía todo.

Así que me callé, y seguí alimentando mi alma de sus caricias y sus besos, que a pesar de estar vacíos, significaban muchísimo para mí. Pensaba en Kanda en la soledad de mi cuarto, donde su nombre era Yuu y no me echaba en cuanto habíamos terminado, si no que me pedía que me quedase a su lado, me abrazaba y me decía que no me apartase nunca de él. Dulces mentiras que tanto me daban la vida como me la quitaban, poco a poco.

Y lo peor es que no podía resistirme. Aquel círculo vicioso me había atrapado por completo. No podía dejar de amarle, pero si continuaba así le terminaría perdiendo. Se iría con otra persona y mi corazón terminaría hecho añicos quitándome, quizás para siempre, la capacidad de respirar.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas seguir viviendo aquella farsa, formando parte de ella. Así que continué cayendo cada noche en sus brazos como si fuese incapaz de entender que aquello me estaba destrozando por completo, a pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente. Resistirme, a aquellas alturas, ya no era una opción. Prefería vivir feliz esos momento y llorar durante el resto del día antes que retroceder. Prefería estamparme con la hiriente realidad tarde o temprano.

Porque tampoco sería tan difícil olvidarle. Algo de dolor y un poco de mi parte. Pero no quería hacerlo. Siempre existía la remota casualidad. Un "_Y sí..._" que me daba esperanza y sufrimientos al mismo tiempo.

Si él sentía lo mismo... si pudiese ocurrir... entonces no quería deshacerme de un sentimiento como aquel. Seguiría martirizándome hasta encontrar la respuesta correcta de sus labios, incapaz de pedírsela por miedo al fracaso. No tendría otra opción que conformarme con las migajas que Kanda me quisiese dar.

- Estás ido ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Alcé la vista, distraído. Él sabía que ocurría algo, por supuesto que lo sabía. Por algo pedía explicaciones, aunque en realidad no quisiese saberlo.

- No es nada. - Dije, reforzando mi posición. De ninguna forma él debía enterarse.

Alzó una ceja. No iba a perder el tiempo en insistir. No le valía la pena. Es más, probablemente, si no me marchaba en aquel momento, terminaría obligándome a irme de malas manera. Fui a incorporarme, pero en esa justo instante, oí su voz.

- Quédate si quieres. Pero tómalo como una excepción. No me gusta que invadan mi espacio.

Me vi tentado a darle las gracias con un salto de alegría, pero me comporté. Tenía una oportunidad de nunca había esperado, no quería tirarla a la basura. Estar con él una noche entera era, literalmente, un sueño hecho realidad.

Necesitaba hablar con él, aunque sólo fuese un rato. Pero si le molestaba se enfadaría, así que traté de pensar en algún tema de conversación interesante para captar su atención.

- Últimamente... he visto a Lenalee algo rara ¿Tú sabes algo?

¿Ese era mi mejor intento? ¿Preguntarle sobre la gente de la Orden? Era patético.

- Me hago una ligera idea.

Parpadeé un par de veces, extrañado ¿Acababa de contestarme? Aunque su tono de voz no era el más amigable que se hubiese podido esperar, tuve el valor de insistir.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le ocurre?

En esa ocasión, no disimuló un gruñido. Se quedó mirando al techo un rato, con el entrecejo fruncido. Supe entonces que tendría que haberme callado. Aunque contra todo pronóstico, me contestó después de unos minutos.

- Problemas sentimentales. O algo por el estilo. - Se tumbó a mi lado, aunque sin mirarme. - Es una estúpida. Ella se lo ha buscado. Me alegro de no estar enamorado. Sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría caer en algo así.

Sabía que debía mantenerme sereno, que ninguno de mis gesto debía darle pistas sobre como mi corazón acababa de partirse por la mitad, pero fui incapaz de apartar mi mirada de él, tan dolido que ni siquiera sus muecas de extrañeza tuvieron sentido alguno.

Eso era lo que necesitaba oír ¿No? Una muestra claro de sus sentimientos. Parte de mí lo supo desde el principio, que él no amaría a nadie porque no quería dejarse atrapar por un sentimiento tan _nimio_, uno que en aquel momento estaba perforando mi corazón como si fuese una aguja afilada, obligándome a retener las lágrimas con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Él era un monstruo insensible, a pesar de lo que yo había querido creer. No podía verme llorar, no podía dejarme vencer, a pesar de que todas mis esperanzas se encontraran esparcidas por el suelo, hechas jirones.

- ¿Por qué cojones me estás mirando con esa cara, imbécil?

Tenía que responder, si no sería demasiado sospechoso. Apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué importaba ya? ¿Realmente sería capaz de seguir con aquello, sabiendo que solo caminaba hacia el suicidio de mi propia salud mental? Lo mejor que podía hacer era no volver a verle y olvidarme cuanto antes de todo lo que él había significado para mí.

Teniéndole delante de mí, viendo como esperaba por una explicación, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque me lo propusiese, sería incapaz de hablar sin que las lágrimas comenzasen a rodar sin consuelo por mis mejillas. Mi única salida era abandonar la habitación en ese preciso momento y no volver a pisarla nunca más.

Y a eso me dispuse, tratando de mantener en pie el poco orgullo que podía quedarme. Era mejor que yo me marchase antes de que él me echara sin miramientos. Empecé a vestirme después de levantarme de la cama, tratando de no mirar la mueca de confusión que Kanda me estaba dedicando.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta y traté de tomar el manillar, sentí como algo aferraba mi muñeca con fuerza.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre con fuerza, como si la mano de Kanda me quemase, pero no podía luchar contra él, ni siquiera en algo como eso.

- Suéltame – Dije, tratando de aparentar serenidad y fracasando miserablemente.

Él tiró de mí, perdiendo la paciencia. La mirada afilada de sus ojos oscuros hizo que comenzase a perder la compostura definitivamente.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Responde!

En aquel instante, incapaz de controlar mi tristeza contenida, me eché a llorar, perdiendo por completo todos los papeles.

- ¡Qué soy un idiota! ¡Qué tenía que meter la pata y enamorarme de ti! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

Aquella fue, sin duda alguna, la manera más estúpida de meter la pata. Me quedé avergonzado y adolorido por haber soltado algo así sin pensar. Él agarre de Kanda comenzó a aflojarse, motivado quizás por el asco que debía sentir hacia mí.

Me soltó con desdén, dándome la espalda.

- Lo sabía – Dijo de pronto, mirando hacia aquel extraño reloj de arena que contenía una flor de loto – Sabía que ibas a terminar jodiéndome la vida.

Mi llanto bajaba desde mis ojos se había vuelto incontrolable. Era justo lo que me merecía. Me pasaba por haber tenido una esperanzas que nunca debieron existir. Yo mismo me había tirado al foso, y lo peor es que había decepcionado a Kanda con eso, tal y como su tono de voz me había demostrado.

Debía ser fuerte. Ya no era ningún crío. Había pasado por cosas peores. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no era capaz de encontrar consuelo, quedando frente a él como una criatura débil e insignificante.

- Lo siento... - Dije en un susurro sin pensar, sabiendo que tenía la culpa de todo.

- ¿Por qué demonios tenías que hacerme pasar por esto? - Se giró de repente, haciendo que su expresión se deformase en una mueca de furia - ¡Deja de llorar, estúpido! ¡Así no vas a solucionar las cosas!

Se me encogió el corazón, traté de responderle sin tartamudear, aunque no lo logré del todo.

- Esto... no tiene nada que ver contigo. Él problema lo tengo yo. No te he hecho nada...

Ya eran todo lo suficientemente duro como para que encima me acusase de más cosas. Quería salir de allí. Necesitaba alejarme de su presencia y buscar aire, antes de que la presión pudiese conmigo. Él se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada? - Me tomó por el mentón con saña, obligándome a que le mirase a los ojos - ¿Entonces esta mierda que siento por ti qué es? Ojalá no fuese nada.

Me quedé quieto, seguro de que mi cerebro me había jugado una mala pasada. Era imposible que hubiese entendido bien. Kanda continuó hablando sin soltarme.

- Era fácil fingir que esta asquerosa sensación no existía y seguir como hasta ahora. Pero tenías que venir tú ahora y decir que sientes lo mismo ¿¡Por qué demonios me haces eso!? ¿Por qué no podías cerrar la puta boca?

Aquello, por más que lo intentaba, no me entraba en la cabeza. Si era lo que yo creía haber escuchado y Kanda realmente me quería ¿De qué me acusaba? ¿Por qué me trataba de esa forma?

- No me mires de esa manera, _Moyashi_. Tú fuiste el que hizo que me enamorase de ti. Eres tú el que me ha vuelto débil. Debería matarte ahora mismo – Cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente – Lástima que si me deshiciese de ti me iba a doler mucho más a mí. Odio todo esto.

- Kanda...

- Cállate, no quiero oírte. - Se sentó en la cama, dejándome en pie, sin saber a qué atenerme – Vete de aquí. Tendría que haberme deshecho de toda esta basura sentimental desde que comenzó.

- Pero...

Me callé, no sabiendo muy bien que decirle.

- ¿Pero qué?

Respiré hondo, acercándome un paso a la cama. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, emocionado. No podía irme, no en ese momento.

- Las cosas no tienen que ser así...

Me observó con el ceño fruncido.

- No pueden ser de otra manera. El amor es la cosa más estúpida que puede sentir un ser humano. No quiero quererte. Eso solo me traerá un sufrimiento más que no necesito.

Me pareció increíble, pero durante aquellos instantes, me sentí capaz de entender como funcionaba la mente de Kanda.

Él era una persona terriblemente realista, hasta un punto que a veces podía resultar vomitivo. No parecía tener sueños ni esperanzas. Ningún ideal que guiase sus pasos. Sólo se valía se sus propios pensamientos para seguir adelante. Para él un sentimiento que te hacía perder la cabeza y soñar, imaginar cosas que probablemente no ocurrirían nunca y que te hacían despegar los pies de la tierra, debía resultar espeluznante. Un lastre en sus objetivos. Algo que detenía su avance hacia el futuro.

Pero aun comprendiendo su punto de vista, el hecho de que él no quisiese quererme no se hacía más llevadero, más que nada porque yo me estaba agarrando a mis sentimientos por él como a un clavo ardiendo.

- Amar no tiene porque hacerte débil. Puede llegar a fortalecerte...

Bajé la vista, sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta a eso.

- Y una mierda. Por eso estabas llorando hace un rato ¿Verdad?

- Sólo lloro porque no puedo tragarme todo lo que siento. Si lo hiciera explotaría. - Con un hondo suspiro, me senté a su lado – Podrías al menos darme alguna oportunidad...

- ¿No te enteras o qué? No es por ti, simplemente no quiero estar enamorado.

Negué con la cabeza. Aquello sería imposible. Era más probable que pudiese enseñar a un muro a andar antes de que Kanda intentase entenderme. Miré hacia el suelo. Se suponía que él sentía lo mismo y sin embargo eso era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de su corazón. No era justo. Aunque yo intentase convencerle de que valía la pena, sabía que no iba a lograrlo. Solo terminaría haciendo que él se enfadase y que yo terminara frustrado, más incluso de lo que me sentía en aquel momento.

- Márchate, _Moyashi._ - Dijo mientras miraba a la pared fijamente – Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir de mi vida.

Quise quedarme allí. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerle ceder, pero yo no sabía cual era.

Escuché un bufido, y supe que no se molestaría en decírmelo una vez más.

- Buenas noches, Kanda.

Sin esperar una contestación, salí de allí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Me quedé un momento observando el pasillo con los ojos húmedos.

Eso no iba a terminar así, claro que no. Si Kanda era obstinado, yo podía serlo más. Ese chico no podía pensar en serio que yo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados y olvidarlo todo. Él terminaría entendiéndolo. Aunque me costase todo mi equilibrio mental, no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Algún día le enseñaría que los sentimientos también podían otorgar fortaleza. Tal vez de ese modo conseguiría hacerle cambiar de parecer. Lograría reblandecer esa roca tan dura que tenía por corazón.

Ahí estaba yo, acababa de ser rechazado y aun guardaba esperanzas. Supuse que no tenía remedio. Mis propias sensaciones mandaban más sobre mí que yo mismo, y no podía evitarlo.

Con una nueva ilusión, acompañada de un nuevo obstáculo, regresé a mi cuarto, cubriendo el dolor una vez más con fantasías en las que que sentía por mí era más fuerte que su sentido común y terminaba aceptándome.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en mi rostro. Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Bien, ha sido un reto lograr terminar esto XP Empecé ayer tardé y a las cuatro lo tuve que dejar porque no podía con mi alma. Llevo desde las nueve en pie y desde esa hora ha habido familiares pululando por aquí. Los gritos y las guitarras eléctricas de juguete restan bastante concentración.

Lo acabé, sí, claro que... ya habéis visto el final ¿Qué puedo decir? x.X Quería hacer un final feliz, para que fuera un regalo feliz. No ha sido posible porque Kanda no ha querido. Él me ha dicho que no y ha sido que no o.ò No me quedó otra que acabarlo así. Siento si a alguien no le ha gustado, porque a mí tampoco me vuelve loca de alegría xP Pero es todo lo que pude sacar.

Faltas de ortografía y de expresión debe haber a bocajarro. Si hay alguna de esas que arrancan los ojos, lo siento. Una vez más es una "sorpresa" para mi beta. Si me lo corrige no tiene gracia xP

Bueno, muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo en leer, espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito. Feliz año nuevo y eso xDD

Comentarios, críticas, amenazas no muy dolorosas contra mi persona (contra mi madre no, por favor T.T) En un review n.n

¡Hasta pronto! n0n


End file.
